Tú eres tú Yo soy yo ¿Entonces?
by MarySuee
Summary: La leyenda dice que los polos opuestos se atraen. No hablamos del polo norte o del polo sur. Él es rubio, ella es castaña. Mimi es totalmente Mimi. Matt es simplemente Matt. ¿Cuál será el punto de atracción?


**RETO A LA CARTA.  
Autor:** Una bolsita de shampoo. YO.**  
Summary: **La leyenda dice que los polos opuestos se atraen. No hablamos del polo norte o del polo sur. Él es rubio, ella es castaña. Mimi es totalmente Mimi. Matt es simplemente Matt. ¿Cuál será el punto de atracción?**  
Notas de autor: **Esto nació hace apenas dos minutitos. Es el mundial. Estoy de vacaciones. Salven un patito. Mi segundo Mimato. Humor involuntario.**  
Disclaimer: **Digimon es del pueblo. Nah, Digimon no es tuyo ni mio. Pero el fic si, insisto NO AL PLAGIO.

_FLASH BACK EN CURSIVA_

* * *

**YO SOY YO. TÚ ERES TÚ. ¿ENTONCES?**

—¿Cómo empezó todo? —cuestionó una sonriente castaña.

—Sí, no te hagas. Dime —suplicó la pelirroja.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que me dijiste "_Polos opuestos se atraen"_

—Lo recuerdo... Dime.

Meems soltó un suspiro... Era una larga historia que tenía que contar.

Ella juró que nunca creería en la leyenda que tanto le mentaba su amiga "polos opuestos se atraen" ¿Por qué? Porque siempre se imaginó que lo decía sólo para poner a cada oveja con su pareja; ella con Tai. Kari con Tk. Izzy con a computadora y Joe con Chikako (una chica que había conocido en su curso) y sobraban ella, Mimi, y Matt. _Quería unirlos por eso._

No había punto de atracción. _Así de fácil. _

La Tachikawa siempre se empeñó en decir eso. Nunca habían sido los mejores amigos, ni siquiera amigos; apenas y se dirigían la palabra. Lo único que tenían en común era su grupito de amigos. _Sólo eso._

Eran diferentes. Y faltaba mucho para que ella se sintiera atraída por él.

Al menos eso solía pensar unos meses atrás.

Aunque Mimi no era la única que creía que era un disparate de Sora la leyenda de los polos opuestos. Izzy, Joe, Kari, Tai y TK opinaban lo mismo. Matt no decía nada, sólo se sonrojaba, como era de costumbre.

—Sora, tú mira: Él es él. Yo soy yo. Él es, él...

—Y Ella es ella. ¿Entonces qué?

—Ishida. Matt Ishida es simplemente Matt —la castaña tomó aire —es decir...

—Sus personalidades chocan.

Sora no se cansaba de explicar su teoría.

—Cómo ya te he dicho: los polos opuestos se atraen... Por ejemplo, la persona que tiene muy desarrollada la función de pensamiento se siente atraída por otra que tiene más desarrollada la función de sentimiento.

—¿Y? —respondió mientras se miraba las uñas.

—Esto sucede por la necesidad de complementarse, honey —siguió —no le ocultes nada a tu amiga y dile: qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde pasó.

Mimi se quedó pensando en la penúltima oración de su amiga, "esto sucede por la necesidad de complementarse".

_Complementarse._

La verdad, no quería ocultarle nada a su amiga. Simplemente prometió no contarle nada a nadie sobre lo que había pasado, lo quería cumplir debido a que Matt le dijo que era muy chismosa y que no sabía guardar secretos.

_Debo demostrarle que sí se guardar secretos._

Pensó.

—Lo único que te voy a decir es que: Ocurrió aquí en Japón. ¿Cuándo? Un día que nos hartamos de escucharte. ¿Cómo? Pues pasó, nada más.

—¡Vamos Tachikawa! —renegó Sora.

(...)

_El primer contacto entre Mimi y Matt fue en un día de escuela. Ambos llegaban tarde._

_La chica corría para llegar a su examen de física; iba con todos los libros en la mano, mientras tanto el rubio caminaba despreocupadamente, la clase de álgebra no era su favorita. Mimi iba repitiendo: "ya es tarde, ya es tarde" iba tan agobiada con la hora que no pudo evitar chocar con un rubio de ojos azules y soltar absolutamente todos sus libros._

_—Perdón Matt, pero ¡Es tarde! —gritó desesperada, mientras se agachaba a recoger todo lo que se le había caído._

_—Sí, no grites... No estoy sordo —se agachó a ayudarle —¿Qué es esto?_

_—El nuevo disco U2 —respondió sonriente —¡Gracias por ayudarme!_

_—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¡Aún no puedo conseguirlo! —exclamó —los de la tienda me dijeron que me espera una semana._

_—Yo tengo mis contactos —se burló —toma, te lo regalo._

_Extendió la mano para darle el CD._

_—¿Por qué haces esto?_

_—Porque sé lo mucho que te gusta. Ahora me voy, ya es muy tarde._

_—Mi-mi._

_Pero la chica ya estaba lejos._

* * *

—No paras de escuchar ese disco —mentó Tai.

—Me gusta demasiado el grupo —contestó frívolamente.

—Yo más bien pienso que es porque Mimi te lo dio. Y Admítelo ella te atrae.

—¿Atraerme ella? Tai, Sora ya te pegó la locura.

Igual para Matt; ella y él eran totalmente distintos.

—Ella es ella y yo soy yo.

—¿Entonces? Son lo que quieren ser _(?) _Me das muchas cosas a entender.

Mimi Tachikawa.

La niñita llorana que conoció hace diez años. Compartieron una mágica aventura, sólo eso. Despreocupada e ingenua. Le hacía falta alguien que la guiará por el mundo; ya que no todas las personas son buenas. Podrían lastimarla y/o engañarla fácilmente.

La niña superficial del grupo. La gritona, cariñosa, expresiva, berrinchuda, caprichosa y sentimental.

No era el tipo de chica que al le podría gustar. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba. _Hasta que._

—Entonces nada —culminó el ojiazul.

—Es el tipo de chica que necesitas a tu lado —soltó Kamiya.

(...)

_—¿Mimi está Sora? —el chico asomó su cabeza por la puerta._

_—Sí, está allá en el balcón —señaló —recibió una llamada de su mamá. Espérala. No tarda. ¡Anda y pasa!_

_La chica estaba acostada boca abajo, pintándose uñas de color rosa pastel. Matt pasó a la habitación de la castaña, observó que todo era rosa. Se sentó y miraba de reojo a Sora que tenía una cara de preocupación, la pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro._

_Como era de esperarse no iniciaron plática alguna._

_—Sora está totalmente desesperada —habló el rubio._

_—¿En serio? —la castaña se giró a donde la pelirroja, derramando sin querer el frasquito de esmalte —¡No puede ser!_

_—¿Qué pasa algo? —preguntó alarmado el chico._

_—¡Sí es lo peoor! —exageró la castaña—¿Por qué haces esto Dios?_

_—¿Qué pasó?_

_El rubio estaba preocupado, pensó que algo grave le estaba pasando a su amiga Sora. Se levantó de su asiento._

_—¡Derramé la pintura! —chilló la castaña._

_—¿Eso es todo?, Meems, vamos eso no es nada. Me asusté, creí que pasaba algo muy grave._

_—¿Qué no es grave? ¡Este esmalte es edición especial! —hizo pucheros._

_El rubio se quedó callado, miraba a la castaña que hacia drama por su esmalte derramado. Le alguna manera le daba gracia ver los pucheritos de la fémina que estaba frente a él, limpiando el cubrecamas._

_Soltó una ligera sonrisa._

_—¡No es gracioso Matt! —pataleó Mimi._

_—Claro que lo es. Te ves graciosa cuando haces esos pucheros._

_—¡Yo no hago pucheros! —renegó la castaña cruzando los brazos._

_—Hahahaha ¡Ahora te enojaste! La vena de tu frente se saltó y está roja —el rubio rió a más no poder._

_—¡Qué mentira!_

_—¡Mírate en el espejo!_

_La castaña se miró en el espejo y en efecto; él tenía razón._

_—Me veo horrible enojada —chilló Meems._

_—No digas eso, te ves graciosa. Das ternurita así. Te ves linda._

_La chica miró directo a los ojos del rubio. Él nunca le había dicho eso, le sonrió y le susurró que podía reírse._

* * *

—Él es... Bastante frío, inexpresivo, solitario, cauteloso, desconfiado y silencioso. Sora. Somos totalmente diferentes —musitó Mimi.

—Y es tu complemento. ¡Acéptalo!

—No. Es muy maduro para mi gusto —Mimi negó rotundamente.

—Y tú necesitas alguien que te haga madurar.

x_serio tú no sabes llegar? —preguntó la castaña._

_—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no sé llegar? —bufó Matt fastidiado. Sora y Tai tenían media hora de retraso, habían quedado de irse los cuatro en el auto de Tai. El moreno pasaría por Sora y pasarían luego por Mimi y él._

_—¿Y por qué no le preguntamos a ellos? —apuntó a dos tipos que se acercaban._

_Matt no dijo nada, sólo los observó, no le parecieron fiables._

_—Dis..._

_La castaña fue interrumpida, el rubio puso su mano en la boca de ella y le susurró..._

_—Esos dos tipos no me dan buena espina. Ya están cerca, hay que esperar a Tai adentro. Entra._

_Mimi hizo caso y entró rápidamente. Más valía prevenir que lamentar._

_—No confíes nunca en desconocidos ni en todas las personas que se dicen ser tus amigos._

_Es lo único que hablaron. Mientras seguían esperando a Tai y a Sora._

* * *

"—Es decir Matt, ocupas alguien como Mimi, que te enseñe a ver la vida con otros ojos.

—Necesitas alguien cómo Matt."

Habían oído tantas veces esas frases que terminaron aceptando salir a escondidas de sus amigos, sólo para probar que tanta atracción decían que tenían.

—No sé cómo pudiste convencerme, Mimi —dijo Matt.

—Ni yo lo sé. Esto es incómodo. Así que dime ¿Blanco o negro?

—Negro. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo responde. Yo blanco. ¿Soda o vino tinto?

—Soda —seguía sin entender.

—Vino tinto. ¿Día o noche?

—No sé... ¿Día?

—Yo prefiero la noche. Definitivo, somos polos opuestos. Solamente lo confirmaba.

—Ya veo, ¿Ahora vas por parte de atracción?, ¿Qué tanto te atraigo? —Matt estaba en plena pose de galán.

—Haha, muy gracioso Ishida, aunque... —pensó unos instantes— ¡Muy cierto! ¿Qué te atrae de mí?

—¡¿Qué? —se ruborizó —de ninguna manera. Estás loca.

—Ya veo. Sigues siendo muy tímido, vamos Matt. Estás muy grande para que te de pena.

—¿Muy grande? ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?

—No, pero sí —dudó la castaña.

—¿No pero sí?

La castaña miró al chico. Le encantaba ponerlo en jaque, el pobrecito nunca entendía nada. También le fascinaba verlo sonrojado. ¿Por qué era tan tímido? Nunca se dejaba llevar, otro en su lugar se hubiese puesto en plan conquistador con ella, pero él era totalmente diferente a los demás. Eso llamaba su atención. Quizá más de lo que había pensado.

—¡Oye Mimi! ¡Tu vena! —se burló el chico.

Matt tenía una rara afición por hacer enojar a la castaña. Sus berrinches le hacían gracia, por pequeñeces hacía todo un caos. También sus pucheros, los gestos que hacia cuando se enojaba. La chica era demasiado expresiva y le gustaba ver, sentir eso.

—¡Eres demasiado cruel! —chilló Mimi viendo su reflejo con la cuchara que estaba en la mesa.

—¡Y tú demasiado caprichosa y vanidosa! —bromeó el rubio.

—¡Eres imposible! —la castaña se indignó, torciendo su boca y cruzando sus brazos.

—¡Es lo que quería hacerte enojar! —exclamó feliz —hahaha te ves graciosa.

—¡No estoy enojada! —mintió.

—Así te pones cada que te enojas. Me gusta verte enojada.

—¡Vas a hacer que me arrugue! —reclamó Mimi.

—¡Dale con eso! ¿Por qué eres tan superficial?

—Ya me cansé. Tú eres tú, yo soy yo. ¿Entonces? —claudicó una Meems demasiado molesta.

—Entonces esto...

Matt se acercó con la castaña para robarle un beso. Un beso que duró tres segundos.

La castaña se quedó atónita, no lo creía.

—Me gusta verte enojada. Aunque digo, seguimos siendo opuestos.

—¡Matt! —gruñó.

—¿Qué dije?

—¡Te atraigo! —dijo triunfalmente la castaña.

El rubio se sonrojó.

Tachikawa se había salido con la suya. La princesa cumplió su capricho.

* * *

Hahahaha(:  
Mi segundo Mimato. Mi pareja favorita.  
Espero que les haya gustado. Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenida.

_EDITADO._


End file.
